Final Destination
by NightOfSilverRain
Summary: Just like the movies. A vision of a tragedy is seen and all chaos breaks loose. One by one, they all die... INVADER ZIM plz read... RATED T FOR BLOOD AND SLIGHT SWEARING. LIL' BIT OF OC ACTION. (STATUS: Starting over and re-writing. Will finish)


**I've seen every single Final Destination movie a hundred times. I got the thinking the other day. **_**Hey. Wouldn't it be cool if everyone in IZ would be in one of those movies?**_** So. Here you are! I have to say, the story line was a bit difficult to come up with. You'll be seeing my O.C's, Kix, Kara, and Bev. Just so you can visualize them, Kix is blonde wearing a black dress with gray sleeves and she wears black boots. Kara is blonde and wears just about any cute top or pear of skinny jeans she can get her hands on. Bev is Brunette, wears her shoulder length hair in braids, wears glasses similar to Dib, and wears braces. This is a one shot so don't bug me if it makes no since… Enjoy!**

Scene: Boardwalk

Dib and Gaz stood in the cold, like everyone else, waiting to board the cruise. Zim was there to. He dreaded being there but he had lost a bet between Kix and himself. If he lost he'd have to come along and have a "kick-ass" time, as she'd said. This cruise was paid by the school. They had all donated money though out months in order to take a 7 day trip and relax, take a break from work. Although this was a bad time of year to take it. The weather was below 40 degrees and it was almost to cold to just wear long sleeves. Finally the gates opened and one by one they boarded.

"Finally!" Kix said, grabbing Zim's arm and excitedly ran up the large ramp, screaming. Kara sighed as she followed behind them. Gaz yawned and took out her game slave, following Kara as she emotionlessly climbed the ramp. Dib began to follow when he noticed Bev just standing there, when he walked up to her.

"Aren't you coming to?" he asked. Bev shrugged. "Nah… I've got to much work to catch up on. I wont have any time to have any fun if I do…"

"Aw," Dib said, punching her arm. "Come on! Take a break! Just forget all that stupid school work and have some fun." he continued. Bev hesitated. "But-" she stopped when she saw Dibs foolish attempt to make a sad, pleading face (A/N: quivering lips, sad eyes and everything!) Bev sighed. "Oh, okay…" she said following a cheerful Dib onto the cruise.

Scene: Deck

Dib stood with Kix and Zim, starring over the deck, out into the ocean, which made Zim a bit nervous. But yet, he still looked forward to the days ahead.

They all began to relax on deck when they all heard a large explosion on the other side of the ship, when everyone panicked. "What the hell was that?" Gaz asked, mainly to herself. Everyone around them began to run and scream and, soon, they did the same. They didn't notice but the ship began to sink. Kix grabbed Zim's hand and sped off in the other direction. "What are you doing?" Zim asked, being dragged along. "Just trust me." she answered.

Kara was pushed and fell backwards, hitting her head hard on a table, killing her immediately. Dib grabbed Gaz's hand, not wanting to loose her in the large crowd ahead, and ran.

Kix lead Zim into the cabin where, wrongly, she though they'd be safe. The boat rocked and bumped around, making it difficult to stand. Kix tripped, hitting the wall near the Tv. She lied on the ground under it when the bout bumped again and the TV feel, crushing her head. Zim backed up against the wall, replaying the scene he'd just saw, over and over in his mind.

Bev ran through the crowd when her glasses knocked of, and slowly got destroyed as the crowd trampled over them. She knew she was in trouble. She stumbled and tripped, sending her over the edge of the bout, into the freezing water below.

Dib hid with Gaz in the same room as Zim. As the bout tipped again, Zim tumbled out of the door, hitting the side of the ship. It continued to tip over to one side and a flag pole began to slide towards him. He tried to dodge it but he was to late. It impaled him in the chest and he died immediately. Dib held Gaz tight in the little room as the bout eventually tipped into the ocean, filling the room with water, drowning them in each others arms.

The gates opened and they were now free to board. Kix and Zim boarded already. Gaz began to when Dib grabbed her arm. "Stop. We cant get on!" he shouted. Gaz grew a tiny bit concerned. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Dib began freaking out. "EVERYBODY GET OFF! IT'S GOING TO SINK! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" he shouted. Zim looked back at him, stopping Kix. "Aren't you coming?" she asked. Zim shook his head. "I'd better see what's wrong." he said, turning and walking off the boat. Kix sighed and followed after him…

"Dude? What up?" Kix asked. Dib wasn't paying attention. He was to busy looking at the horrifying scene behind her. The ship exploded and slowly sank before there eyes. After several moments looking into the empty ocean, where once was a ship. The turned to Dib. "Dude," Zim asked. "… h-how did you know that was gonna happen?"

Dib was shaking. His vision came true. He was so traumatized. He could'nt really take it all in at once. "I," he spit out. ".. d-don't know-w."

Gaz turned him around. "Dib? What happened that you knew this was going to happen?" she asked. Dib shook his head. "I don't know! I just… saw it!"

"Saw it?" Bev asked. "What do you mean?"

Kara paused a moment. "Wait…" she said. "I think I've seen this before. It was in a movie! There was a bunch of friends and they were at this theme park. One girl said she thought the coaster was going to collapse. They let her of and a few of her friends. Once the coaster got going again… it did. (A/N: that was number three) And after wards, one by one, each one of them died."

"So what are you saying?" Gaz asked. "What I'm saying is-"

"NOTHING." Dib interrupted. "I'm not some insane visionary who can see the future. This just _happened_ to be a coincidence! I'm not going to think like that!" he stated.

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke again. Zim sighed. "Your right…" he said. "It couldn't be the same thing…"

**Don't worry… I'll continue, I'll continue! I HAVE TO… Even I want to know what happens. Don't worry about being stuck on a cliff hanger cause you wont be for long… :D**


End file.
